


Jealous of Your Cigarette

by TJ_Dragonblade



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Fellatio, Heavy Petting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-29
Updated: 2010-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJ_Dragonblade/pseuds/TJ_Dragonblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo's smoking inspires Hakkai</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous of Your Cigarette

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by and titled after the title of the Hawksley Workman song. Takes place mid-journey, pre-reload - 'cause even with Gojyo's horrid inflatable pants and matching inflatable boots, I still like the first set of clothes best and I didn't feel like adjusting my internal visuals or cobbling up any extra verbiage to account for the hemline of Hakkai's Reload tunic.  
> Begun: November 2005  
> Drafted: 2/19/09

"I really wish you wouldn't do that quite so much, Gojyo." Hakkai glanced sideways at the other, shifting the weight of the groceries in his arms as they made their way through town and back to the inn.

"What, smoke?" Handling his own bag with one arm, Gojyo pocketed his lighter and reached up for his newly-lit cigarette. "C'mon, Hakkai, you know where I stand on that kickin'-the-habit crap!"

"Ahaha, no. You misunderstand me." Hakkai flashed a brightly apologetic smile. "I can't honestly object to something so very dear to you, and I've grown rather accustomed to the way it tastes when you kiss me. But I do wish that you would choose to flaunt your enjoyment of it a little less."

"...Huh?"

"The way that you do it--clearly, it's something that you take pleasure in. I sometimes think that you're not so much breathing in the smoke as seducing it into your lungs. It makes me rather jealous, truly."

" _Jealous?_

Something like annoyance creased Hakkai's brow, though it might have been long-suffering patience. "I rather enjoy the talents of your mouth, even seldom as I have the opportunity to indulge in them. It can become irksome, at times, to see those talents lavished so freely on an object that cannot properly appreciate them."

"...I see." Gojyo eyed him consideringly from the corner of his eye as they walked. "So if I do this--" He lifted the cigarette again, flashing a little lick of tongue as he placed it back between his lips and drew on it slowly, eyes half-lidded.

Hakkai glanced over and away again, and his eyes flickered briefly with something dangerous and not unlike desire.

Gojyo lowered the cigarette and blew out a thin stream of smoke as slowly as he'd drawn it in, expression at his most sultry. His voice, when he spoke, was pitched low and warm. "That what you're talkin' about, then?" He grinned, all see-through innocence.

Hakkai's grip shifted on the grocery bag, and his pace slowed minutely. "It's an apt enough demonstration." His eyes flicked to Gojyo's, calculating.

Gojyo missed the weight in that glance completely. "So watchin' me smoke gets you all hot n' hard, is that it?"

"You needn't word it so bluntly."

"Hoo-oo! I am _still_ The Incredibly Hot and Long-Legged Sha Gojyo-sama! Not even the guys can resist my charm!"

The corner of Hakkai's mouth twitched, though the glint in his eye held little of humor. "As if that was ever in doubt."

"Haa." Gojyo's fierce grin turned sly. "Y'know, my mouth and its talents _are_ yours for the takin', any time you want."

"You are most generous, truly." There was a sparkling lilt, either laughter or sarcasm, lurking just under Hakkai's voice. "But such things can be difficult to arrange while on the road, as you well know. How am I to take you up on this offer when we have only one communal room for the four of us tonight?"

"So don't wait 'til tonight." Gojyo stopped walking and scanned the surrounding street. "Here we are--c'mon." He ducked sideways into a narrow alleyway.

"...Gojyo..." Hakkai stepped after him, brow drawn, his expression equal parts exasperation and muted triumph.

"Hah. Perfect."

"Gojyo, really--" Hakkai sighed, though the set of his mouth was more complacent satisfaction than anything else, and pursued as Gojyo disappeared behind a large trash receptacle--

\--only to find himself, predictably, pushed up against the wall and plastered with a hard, hungry kiss. He had the grocery sack to one side well in time to avoid squashing its contents. Gojyo's bag sat abandoned on the ground at their feet.

Gojyo broke away, his grin predatory and pleased. "Sure I like smoking, but know what?" He nipped fiercely again at Hakkai's mouth, heedless of the other's armful. "Now, the satisfaction I get from it, I'm savin' up to give to you."

"Ah. I s-see--" Hakkai's answer stuttered into a short gasp as Gojyo's free hand moved down to the front of his trousers, groping him boldly. The cigarette smoldered in Gojyo's other hand against the wall beside Hakkai's head.

"And I really, _really_ enjoy my smokes." Gojyo's teeth latched onto Hakkai's ear below the limiters while his fingers began to nimbly unfasten his friend's pants.

"Nnh--Gojyo--we shouldn't--" Hakkai's free hand tugged eagerly at Gojyo's hip, encouraging him. "It's broad daylight, after all, and--"

Gojyo's mouth muffled the rest of the token protest, hot and wet and very persuasive. His hand slid into Hakkai's open fly, curling around the firm length inside; Hakkai tore free of the kiss, biting off a groan as he arched his head back. Gojyo nipped at his chin without missing a beat, trailed his open mouth down Hakkai's throat, used his cigarette hand to tug Hakkai's trousers down around his hips. He pulled his other hand free to assist and dropped to crouch in front of Hakkai, fingers still curled in the crumpled waistline of the sturdy fabric, cigarette still smouldering between the knuckles of his right hand. His left reached in and quickly but carefully pulled Hakkai's cock free, grasping with the surety born of familiarity. He moved in close and trailed the tip of his tongue up the underside before laving the head with generously wet licks; Hakkai shuddered and clutched at Gojyo's long red hair with his free hand, vaguely mindful of keeping it away from the lit cigarette. The grocery sack crinkled as his other arm tightened around it.

At the open end of the alley, voices rose and fell as passers-by went on their way, oblivious. Someone near called out, and someone farther away answered, but neither Gojyo nor Hakkai paid them any mind.

Gojyo grinned, drawing back Hakkai's foreskin and flickering his tongue teasingly against the seam beneath just to hear the soft shivery groan that Hakkai didn't quite hold back. He lapped at that same spot again, and again, teasing a moment before he slid his fingers down to the base and wrapped his mouth around the head. Hakkai's breath drew in sharply; Gojyo smirked around him and sealed his lips, sliding down halfway and sucking in earnest as he drew back again.

"Gojyo..." Hakkai breathed the name out on a sigh, softly, fervently; his hand gentled, curling loosely around the nape of Gojyo's neck. He leaned back against the wall, grocery sack wrapped tight in his arm, hips slouching forward and eyes half-lidded as Gojyo got down to serious business.

Gojyo's mouth was a thing of beauty, really, warm and wet and well-practiced at the art, and it was only a few brief moments before Hakkai's soft and breathy repetition of his name grew rich and needy, however quiet.

"Gojyo...Gojyo...ah, Gojyo--"

Gojyo gave him no quarter, working swift and sure until Hakkai was tense and trembling on the edge, eyes closed, head tilted back and turned aside, groceries held tight in his arm; his free hand came up suddenly, knuckle of his first finger pressed between his teeth to catch the tiny sound that escaped as it happened.

"Oh--!"

He melted back against the wall, boneless as the aftermath seeped through him warm and bright; Gojyo wiped his mouth with the back of one hand and grinned up at him. "Sha Gojyo-sama always delivers as promised. No sense waiting for that, right?" Somewhere along the way he'd stubbed out his cigarette on the ground, not that Hakkai had been of any mind to notice.

"Mmh," sighed Hakkai, blinking his eyes open and fixing his gaze on Gojyo. He shifted the grocery sack in his arm and straightened up, extending his free hand to help Gojyo up. "Thank you."

"Anytime." Gojyo took the hand and pulled himself to his feet, then quickly tucked Hakkai back into his pants and zipped him up. He slid a hand behind Hakkai's neck and tilted in for a kiss, deep and confident and not at all as short as it could have been.

One final lick inside Hakkai's mouth and he let it end, grinning warmly as he stepped back. "Guess we should be heading back now, eh?"

Hakkai's eyes flicked pointedly downward. "Gojyo, you're _quite_ hard. I doubt very much that you find it entirely comfortable."

"Well, sure, but I'm used to that. And you know how pissy Sanzo-hime gets if we fuck with his schedule."

"Still--" Hakkai set his bag of groceries down and stepped close, had Gojyo's belt unbuckled and his pants open before Gojyo could react "--I think perhaps we ought to alleviate any lingering discomforts before we return, don't you agree?" He reached in and took hold of Gojyo, gently but firmly pulling him free.

"Unh--well--" Gojyo shivered, hips twitching as Hakkai touched him expertly, long swift brushes of fingertips that muffled the nearby street noises under the rush of his own blood sounding in his ears. "If you insist--god, yeah--"

"I do appreciate your amiable nature, Gojyo," Hakkai approved, smiling, and wrapped his hand around Gojyo to stroke properly. He slouched back against the wall, curled his free hand around the back of Gojyo's neck, pulled him down and began kissing him softly; Gojyo leaned in and braced both hands on the brickwork behind Hakkai, panting open-mouthed around the kisses and thrusting eagerly into Hakkai's fist.

The market noises from the street were a distant sort of background counterpoint to the rhythm of Hakkai's hand, and Gojyo sank into that rhythm easily. It was wonderfully familiar, second nature really, and it felt oh so good; especially when they hadn't had the chance to indulge like this for longer than either of them could properly remember--

Hakkai loosened his grip abruptly, shifted it so that his fingertips were barely touching the heated skin of Gojyo's cock, and let his _qi_ flare softly to life.

"Ungh-- _gods_ \--" Gojyo choked at the sensation, his entire body jerking. "Hak--Hakkai--" Words failed him after that; it was all he could do to remain braced upright against the wall, eyes wide open, staring blindly, his whole body shaking as Hakkai brushed pulse after delicate pulse of _qi_ along his cock. "Shit--Hakkai--angh--oh god--"

"Shh," Hakkai soothed, planting tiny clinging kisses along the wet lines of Gojyo's parted lips and trailing his free hand down Gojyo's taut body. "Let it happen, Gojyo...almost...yes, oh, Gojyo, yes...you _are_ beautiful, like this...let me do it for you..."

The sound of his voice was enough to tip the scales and Gojyo convulsed as he came, groaning heartfelt wordless curses into Hakkai's open-and-upturned mouth as he pumped stream after viscous white stream into Hakkai's waiting hand.

Silence fell for a long moment, broken only by Gojyo's harsh breaths and the shriek of childrens' laughter from the street.

"There," Hakkai breathed, ghosting soft kisses along the slack line of Gojyo's jaw. "Much better, yes?"

"Uhh." Gojyo hitched his pants back up with one shaky hand and tumbled rather bonelessly to his kness, then sprawled over onto his ass, fly still wide open. "Wow. Holy shit, Hakkai, what the _fuck_ and why haven't you ever done that before??"

Hakkai slid down the wall to crouch next to him, retrieving and opening a pack of travel wipes that had tumbled from one of the grocery bags and deftly cleaning up his messy hand. "Oh, haha, well, it's something I'd only thought of once or twice before," he said, and smiled brightly. "I had thought it might not be entirely fair to you, but since you're terribly unrepentant about seducing your cigarettes, well, I supposed it wouldn't be unforgiveable to level the playing field in my favor a little."

"Oh. Well, that's a helluva handjob, nodoubt." Gojyo's grin was sated and wobbly as he leaned back on his elbows and re-fastened his pants. "Shit, that felt good."

"Well. I'm glad." Hakkai beamed as he rose and dusted himself off, then bent to pick up his grocery sack again. "It's quite likely that we've pressed Sanzo's patience just short of its limit, by now, so we'd best hurry as you said before."

"True, true." Gojyo climbed back to his feet and hefted the other bag to his hip. "So...we're even then, yeah? 'Bout the teasin'-you-by-smokin' thing?"

Hakkai beamed again. "Ahaha yes, Gojyo, I suppose we are."

~~~***~~~  
It wasn't until the aftermath of a youkai ambush two weeks later, when his dick came to swift and painful attention while the yellow-green glow of Hakkai's _qi_ healed a stray gash on Sanzo's arm, that Gojyo figured out what the hell Hakkai'd _really_ meant by 'leveling the field'.

And no, dammit, they fucking well were _not_ even. At _all_.

**Author's Note:**

> Fellatio isn't something that I find terribly sexy unless I'm in a very specific mood which rarely strikes. Which probably goes a long way toward explaining why the blowjob here took me so damn long to write, never mind the brevity. The timeframe can probably also be attributed to the fact that my porn muse has been relatively absent for most of my Saiyuki career. Shhh. Don't frighten him away.
> 
> Also, many thanks to LJ user **Konnyakuhonyaku** 's omake-and-mini-drama translations for reminding me of Hakkai's subtle proficiency with grudges, which sort of provided the missing tying-it-all-together point for this and spurred it to a finish.


End file.
